paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Giant Crow
This be a short story. Characters Paw Patrol Bullet Toivo Tyra Ruskin Bristol Star-fleet Pups Dina Angelina Summary When a giant crow some how..appears in Adventure Bay it's up to the Paw Patrol and the Star-fleet pups to figure why there is a big crow and get it back to its normal size. Can they do it or will everyone get attacked by it? Story It was a busy at the lookout everyone was cleaning there pup houses. Just then Tyra flew in on her eagle named Hiroto Tyra: "flew on Hiroto almost hitting Ruskin her bro" Ruskin: Whoa! Easily there sis! Tyra: Sorry.. (just then they tags beeped) Through pup tag") Ryder: Paw Patrol to the lookout!! Pups: Ryder needs us! (the normal scene to get up minus tyra due to she's to young) Chase: Paw Patrol for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups this may be a bit..strange emergency but there is a giant crow on the lose. Skye: Crow..??? okay..giant crow wait what..? Chase: How is that even possible?? Zuma: Yea, dude. Ryder: Don't know but..we got to figure this out and fast. Also you know anything can happen in Adventure Bay. Ruskin: Right on that. Ryder: Skye I need you find where the crow is. Skye: okay..i'm usually..okay with crows..but giants.. but..we got to do what we have to. This pups's got to fly! Ryder: Rocky i need you to turn your peanut launcher to distract that crow but use unsalted, shelled peanuts. Also I need Ruskin to figure out why we got a giant crow in the first place. Chase, Zuma, Marshall and Rubble you four can get started at cleaning up the town. Ruskin: Okay..Lets crack this case wide open! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rocky: Green means go! Zuma: Lets drive in! Marshall: I'm fired up! Rubble: Rubble on the Double! Ryder: Alright paw patrol is on a role! (normal vehicle scene) (Meanwhile near Angelina's and Dina's house) Angelina: Dina i'm going to go out side..."opens the door freezes and slams it" uh! Dina we got a huge crow outside! Dina: oh my! i better tell the Paw patrol! "calls them" Angelina: and..looks like were stuck.. "runs to her room" I'm so glad Asha give me the SOS button. "pressed it" (in a few min a shuttle came and landed in there back yard) Asha: "Came ruing in with Toivo behind her" You okay Angelina?? Angelina: Yes, but uh..didn't u see a huge crow outside..? Tovio and Asha: wait..a huge crow? wait what..?? Asha: Okay why is there a huge crow? Angelina: Don't ask me. ASha: "turns on her badge so they can understand the crow" Toivo: Okay...this is the widest mission yet. Giant Crow: "caw caw" Why...am i soo big ""starting to panic" Asha: easy there crow were not going to hurt you. (the paw patrol showed up and rocky was getting ready to do his peanut launcher") Skye: Woah uh hey. Ryder: hit it rocky! Rocky: Come get your nice peanuts! "launches some (just then the crow mistaken Angelina for a peanut"") Crow: "picks up Angelina in her mouth and flew off") Angelina: Help! Toivo and Asha: Oh no! Asha: Contact Almond and Sam fast Tovio! Toivo: "Does so" This is a emergency! (soon Almond and Sam came) Almond: "Runs in" What's going on? Sam: Yea.."walks in slowly" hello.."Shly" Asha: Almond a giant crow just kidnapped Angelina Sam: who...is Angelina...?"Shyly" Toivo: A really nice dog we got to save her. Almond: Wait..a giant crow..? Wait what? Is this a dream?? Asha: No, its not. Rocky: "Comes in with Skye and Ryder" Sorry Almond that was my fault hehe. I shot peanuts and the bird thought she was a peanut. Skye: I just hope Angelina is..okay. Ryder: Me to..But we need a new plan. Almond: "looks at sam" Sam: what..are..you..looking..at me for.. Almond: You know. Sam: Do..i..have..to.. Almond: You..can do it Sam. You are the only one who can. Sam: okay.. Almond: I got a plan but we need to work together. Ryder: Alright! Almond: Skye can you fly and see where the crow is with Angelina. Skye: Yes, sir! This pups got to fly!! "does a black flip" Almond: Ryder and Rocky can you get more peanuts? Rocky: Yes, but uh wouldn't the crow just mistake Angelina again? Almond: I got a plan. Rocky: Uh okay. "Goes gets some more" Almond: Now i put this thing here "puts a device in the road" Put the peanut right beside it. Rocky: "Does so" Toivo and Asha: "Goes out" Whoa. Asha: ready when you are sir. Almond: Now Toivo and Asha. Toivo: "puts some drops on it and it grew huge" Almond: "Yells" Look what we got crow!! Dinner!! Giant crow: "goes back with Angelina and dropped her" Ryder: "caught her" I got you. Angelina: thanks ryder! "licks him" Ryder: You are welcome. Almond: Now Sam! Sam: okay.."posses the crow and stopped it" Ryder, Rocky Skye and Angelina: whoa.... Almond: Your up! Toivo: "quickly put a few drops on the crow which shrink to a normal size crow" Asha: "runs over to Angelina" "checks her over" You okay Angelina? Angelina: Yes, thanks. Almond: Alright Sam. Sam: "gets out" I hate...doing...that... Asha: She's fine. Angelina: Thanks for getting me out of that paw patrol and Star-fleet pups. Ryder: No, trouble at all. Like I always say when you are in trouble just yelp for help. And I guess we yelp for help when we need the star-fleet pups he he. Almond: Lets go Asha and Tovio and alright. Have great day! (There leave) Ryder: You pups deserves play time go and play! Pups: Yay!